


Christmas in Cabin 7.

by Phelpsgirlxxx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bonding, Christmas, F/M, Friendship, Gifts, Holidays, M/M, Music, Panic Attacks, Pop Culture, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, Shopping, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, friends - Freeform, happiness, movies - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: With Will returning to Texas for the holidays, Nico assumes he'll have another quiet Christmas.Kayla and Austin disagree.Better than summary.
Relationships: Kayla Knowles & Austin Lake, Nico di Angelo & Austin Lake, Nico di Angelo & Kayla Knowles, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Christmas in Cabin 7.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before Christmas and forgot all about it.
> 
> Anyway finished it off just now, so I hope everyone likes it.
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Happy 2021 coming up!

“Nico, can I talk to you?” Will asked, as he approached his boyfriend as he sat on the decking outside the Hades cabin, a book that Nico wasn’t even trying to read on his lap.

“Sure.”

Will carefully took a seat on the chair next to Nico’s, and carefully took his boyfriend’s hand in his own, making the son of Hades turn his full attention to him.

“In a week I’m going to be flying home for the holidays. My Mom’s got a break in her tour and she wants me to go home.”

“Okay.”

“Is that okay?” Will asked cautiously.

Nico looked at Will, their eyes connecting.

“Of course it’s okay. I know you miss your Mom and I’m really glad you’ll get to see her. Seeing you happy makes my happy Will, and I want you to be happy.”

Will couldn’t help it, he quickly threw his arms around his boyfriend, burying his face into his chest. Gods he loved his boyfriend, and he knew he was really going to miss him when he went back to Texas for a week. He kind of wished his boyfriend could come with him, but one of his homophobic Auntie’s was visiting, and while he was used to dealing with her, he didn’t want to force Nico to have to. His Mom had asked if she wanted to make sure the specific Auntie wouldn’t attend, but Will didn’t want to drive a wedge between his Mom and her sister, so he said he was fine with her presence.

After a minute or two, Will pulled back, pressing a soft kiss to Nico’s cheek as he did so.

“How long will you be gone for?” Nico asked as he smiled at his partner.

“Ten days.”

“That’s not too bad.”

“It’ll go so fast, don’t worry about it, and if you really need me you can iris message.”

Nico smiled brightly.

“Thanks Will.”

“No problem, love you Nico.”

“Love you too.”

PJOHOOTOA.

The morning Will left, with Argus driving him to the airport, despite Nico offering to let him use Jules Albert was hard for Nico. Most of the campers, even the ones that stayed year round had gone home for the holidays, the only ones remaining were Kayla, because her Dad was busy training, Austin, although Nico didn’t know why he was staying, and Sherman Yang. It was the first year Connor Stoll hadn’t stayed at the camp in years, instead going to visit Travis at college.

Nico spent the morning after seeing Will off at six am, way too early in Nico’s opinion, training with his sword, as the pump of adrenaline took his mind off his loneliness. 

He skipped lunch and spent the afternoon napping, promising himself he would eat dinner, as Will had made him promise to look after himself while the son of Apollo was away visiting family, and Nico didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend.

It was at half five that a constant knocking on the door to the Hades’ cabin woke him, and with a slight grumble he made it to the door, and blinked slightly as Kayla immediately began speaking.

“Where have you been?”

“Training fields and here, why?”

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“Why?”

“Well, as there’s only four demigods at camp, even Harley’s gone with Nyssa for the holidays, lessons and events are cancelled.”

“Okay?”

“So, now’s the perfect time to get you caught up on some pop culture.”

“Er… what?”

Kayla rolled her eyes as if he were being dim.

“Well, you’re missing some fun things, and we could all do with some fun, so Chiron said you could spend the next ten days in the Apollo cabin, including Christmas! It’ll be fun!”

Nico smiled slightly. It did sound fun, and a sleepover in the Apollo cabin did seem more cheerful than him moping by himself for ten days in the Hades cabin, which was unnecessarily dark and quite gloomy.

“That does sound fun.” Nico admitted reluctantly.

“Great! It’ll be Austin, you and I, but it’ll be great fun!”

“Sherman didn’t want to join?” Nico said with a slight laugh.

“To be fair, Austin apparently annoyed him the other day, I’m sure Austin didn’t actually do anything, so sleeping within the vicinity of Sherman seems like a bad idea. We did invite him though, just to be fair, and he immediately said no and slammed the door to the Ares cabin in my face, which is just incredibly rude.”

“Very rude. Just to clarify though, you’re not doing this out of pity, are you?”

Kayla rolled her eyes again.

“No! You’ve been dating Will for like three months Nico, and we’re your friends, Austin and I. We want to hang out with you Mr Doom-and-Gloom, now bring your toothbrush and pyjamas for tonight, and we can get to the Apollo cabin, although we have to eat first, don’t think I didn’t notice you weren’t around at lunch and breakfast.”

“Don’t tell Will.”

“Stop skipping meals then.” She said, eyes glinting slightly.

“Fine.”

“Great! Let’s go.”

Nico rolled his eyes, quickly grabbing his things, and allowing Kayla to lead him to the Apollo cabin. 

Once he entered, he was greeted quickly by Austin who was setting up a projector facing one of the blank walls, hooked up to a laptop that Malcolm and Nyssa had worked together to create which wouldn’t attract monsters.

“Take Will’s bed.” Kayla commanded, and Nico immediately nodded, dumping his stuff on it. 

“So, what’s the plan for tonight?” Nico asked slowly as he spotted a stack of disks near Austin.

“Well, we were going to do it decade by decade, but we decided against that for movies, so we’ll watch some movies, and then during the day we can show you music, and can wander around camp. We are doing that in decades however.” Austin informed him.

Nico was sure that Austin was the one who had been put in charge of music, especially because he was the most skilled at it out of the three children of Apollo that Nico had befriended.

“What sort of movies are we watching?” Nico asked cautiously.

“Well, we debated this, and we quickly decided that Will’s favourite movies should be saved until he’s at least here, and I love horror movies, but Austin hates them so there won’t be any of them either.” Kayla explained.

“We also don’t want anything too sad either.” Austin commented from where he slipped a movie into the dvd player.

“So Disney was a good idea to start with.”

“Disney? Like Walt Disney?” Nico asked, making the two children of Apollo turn to look at him.

“Yeah, you know Disney movies?” Austin asked.

“I know Snow White, that came out when I was young, Bianca loved it. We also met Mr Disney at one point but I really can’t remember why.”

“That’s so cool.” Austin murmured. 

Kayla quickly nodded in agreement.

“Anyway, tonight we’ll be watching The Princess and the Frog, Lilo and Stitch, which is my favourite Disney movie, and Lion King.” Kayla told him.

“Tomorrow, we’ll watch my favourite which is Meet the Robinsons, we’ll watch Mulan which is amazing, and then Aladdin. There’s some others like Brave, Frozen and Tangled, but Will adores those ones, and we don’t want him to miss out too much.” Austin told him.

“After that we’ll try some other movies, some Pixar, and some non cartoon ones, although less of them as it is mainly what the camp has to offer, and they tend to be younger ones. You’ll also watch the Sound of Music with Will, it’s a great film and we just know he’d be upset if he didn’t get to watch it with you.”

“Sounds good.”

“Great, take a seat. Kayla can you grab the popcorn I stole from the Stoll’s?”

“Austin!”

“They stole it from the Aphrodite cabin first!”

Nico smiled to himself as the two siblings bickered good naturedly between each other before settling onto their own beds as the movie began. Nico was kind of glad that the siblings talked during the movie to him, although it was quiet, as it meant that he didn’t have to just stare at the screen, as he wasn’t sure his ADHD would allow it.

Nico had to be honest with himself, he loved Princess and the Frog, even though it kind of made him upset that the shadow man reminded him of himself when he was slightly younger, although he had never fully intended to set out to hurt anyone, not really. 

He had also loved Lilo and Stitch, and he kind of wished he had Stitch himself, or a pet of some kind although he did sometimes look after Mrs O’Leary who was mainly Percy’s dog. 

Lion King had also been great.

“Are Timone and Pumba meant to be a gay couple?” Nico asked as he watched the montage during Hakuna Matata where Simba grew up.

“I think so, although it’s never specified.” Kayla said.

“Oh 100% they are, whether they say it or not.”

Nico smiled, and found himself glad he had agreed to spend time with Will’s siblings, he was enjoying himself more than he thought he would, and he really enjoyed Austin and Kayla’s company, even with Kayla’s no nonsense attitude, which he really enjoyed.

At around two am the group ended up falling asleep, Nico in Will’s bed which pleasantly smelled of him, the end credits to the Lion King played softly in the background.

Nico blinked blearily when he woke up the next morning, and was immediately greeted by Kayla’s beaming face.

“Morning Death Boy, get up and shower before we go to breakfast. We’re doing archery today while the music is playing.” 

“Sure. What decade are we starting with?”

“The 1960’s.”

Nico frowned, not entirely sure why they were skipping the 50’s, but he shook it off quickly, knowing there must be a reason, but he wasn’t entirely bothered why.

“Okay.”

“Great, we have The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Fleetwood Mac, The Marvelettes and some songs that Austin and I picked individually. We’ll see what you like, and we can try and shape the next music around that, as well as showing you music Austin thinks you definitely shouldn’t miss.”

“Thanks Kayla.”

“No problem, now get up!”

“Fine, fine. You’re just as pushy in the mornings as Will.” Nico grumbled.

“Children of Apollo.” She said with a smirk before running off to shower.

Nico quickly made his way back to the Hades cabin to shower and change, before meeting Austin and Kayla for breakfast where as he sacrificed some of his food to his Father, he also gave a silent prayer for the new friends he was making. 

Breakfast passed quickly, and once again they invited Sherman Yang to join them who steadfastly refused before marching off to do something in his cabin, he hadn’t let them in on what he was planning on doing, and Nico was quick to assume it was some sort of weapon making, the older boy was very skilled at it.

As they made their way to the archery fields, Nico watched pleasantly as Austin and Kayla argued about the Beatles. Neither of them seemed particularly fond of the music, save a few songs, but apparently Will was a fan and they felt that the music should be included for his sake.

The day passed quickly and pleasantly, as did the following two nights and two days, and Nico found himself really enjoying the presence of the two children of Apollo, and prayed nothing would mess it up.

PJOHOOTOA.

It was the fourth movie night, when it happened.

Austin had chosen the film Iron Giant, a movie he had really enjoyed when he was younger, and he was sure it would be popular with Kayla and Nico, both of whom had not seen it.

“What do you guys think so far?” Austin asked as the protagonist, Hogarth, met the giant.

Despite his question, Austin’s eyes hadn’t moved from the screen.

“It’s good, I quite like it.” Kayla commented lightly.

Nico said nothing.

“Nico?”

Still nothing.

Austin tore his eyes from the screen, immediately looking over to Will’s bed, expecting the son of Hades to be asleep, but was horrified when he immediately noticed the older boy was shaking, tears streaming down his face.

“Kayla, stop the movie.” Austin immediately commanded, clambering off his bed and making his way quickly towards Will’s.

Kayla did as she was told as she saw too saw the son of Hades.

“Nico?” Austin called softly to the boy as he moved towards him.

Through tears, Nico looked up.

“Can you take a deep breath for me?”

Nico tried, but it came out as a sort of strangled sob.

“Okay, okay, good try, you’re doing so well.” Austin reassured as the boy attempted another breath.

Seeing that Austin was trying to handle it, Kayla took a step back, not wanting to scare the scared boy. 

“Nico, can you try and match your breaths to mine?” Austin asked, his voice assured but comforting.

Nico nodded.

“Good, that’s good. Okay, copy me.”

Nico did, and after a few minutes, his breathing returned to normal, his hands stopped shaking, and his tears slowed.

“You back with us?” Kayla asked as she approached the bed again.

“Yes, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologise, you’re fine, we’re fine, everything’s okay.” Austin reassured.

Nico nodded carefully.

“Nico, can you tell us what upset you, what triggered the panic attack? We just want to make sure you’re okay.” Kayla asked.

“You don’t have to tell us why it was the specific thing, just what it was.”

“Metal giant.” He gasped out, his voice scratchy.

Austin nodded, and quickly grabbed the remote and ejected the DVD. He and Kayla could watch it any other time, but he refused to allow Nico to get upset for something he could easily control and keep him safe from.

“Okay, no more Iron Giant.” Kayla said easily, before she nipped off to grab a glass of water for the son of Hades.

When she returned, Nico accepted it gratefully, downing it in one go, before placing it carefully on Will’s bedside table, before he began to fiddle with the skull ring on his left hand, an action Austin had quickly come to associate with Nico feeling nervous.

“You okay?” Kayla asked, her brow furrowing slightly in concern.

“Fine.” Nico said quickly.

“Nico, do you want a hug?” Austin asked nervously.

Austin had seen Nico act this way before, and normally Will was there to provide easy affection which the son of Hades clearly liked, but Will was nearly 1800 miles away, so he hoped he would do.

“Please.” Nico whispered softly, so soft Austin nearly didn’t hear.

Austin quickly moved so he was closer to Nico, and the son of Hades quickly fell into his arms, and Austin held him tight, stroking the tired boy’s hair as he calmed down.

After a few minutes Nico pulled back, and he gave a quick soft hug to Kayla with her permission.

“Thank you.” He rasped.

“Any time.” Austin said with an easy smile.

Nico smiled softly.

“We mean it Nico, any time. If you ever need us, and Will isn’t here, or you just want us, you can come to us, we’re your friends too.”

“Thanks guys.”

PJOHOOTOA.

Percy shot up in bed as a wet nose pressed softly against his cheek.

He turned to the side and slumped back down tiredly when he noticed it was just Mrs O’Leary who was sat next to him excitedly, her large tail wagging.

“Not now Mrs O’Leary.”

She barked slightly, and Percy immediately sat up again, not wanting the dog to wake his Mom or Paul if they were still sleeping.

“What is it?”

Mrs O’Leary moved forward again, and a piece of paper, slightly slobbery, fell from her mouth landing next to Percy.

He sighed, but quickly unfolded it.

Percy,

I need your help with something if you are free at some point before Christmas please.

Nico.

P.S Not demigod or quest related.

Percy frowned as he read the message, before reading it again, checking to make sure he hadn’t missed anything.

He leant forward, grabbing a pen from his bedside table, luckily not Riptide, and quickly scrawled a response for Nico, which Mrs O’Leary quickly grabbed before she disappeared into the shadows.

Sighing, Percy quickly stood, knowing he would need to get dressed as if Nico followed his directions, he would be there at midday, and there were a few tasks he wanted to do first.

At exactly midday, a soft knock came from the front door, and Sally immediately answered it, ushering the son of Hades in, and telling him she would get him a warm drink, refusing to take his insistence that it wasn’t necessary as an option.

“Hi Nico.”

“Hi Percy.”

“You say this isn’t demigod related?”

Nico looked down at the ring on his left hand and began twisting it, before shaking his head.

“Come and sit at the table and we can talk.”

“Thanks.”

As they sat and Sally placed a hot chocolate each in front of them, Percy silently surveyed Nico. The son of Hades looked much healthier than he usually did, his hair looked cleaner and softer, likely because for the past few months he had unlimited access to hot, clean water, he was still thin but not deathly so, the bags under his eyes were barely noticeable, a much needed improvement, and his skin had returned to its natural olive colour that he hadn’t supported since his days in the Labyrinth. 

“What can I help you with Nico?”

“I need help… gift shopping.”

Percy’s eyebrows shot up. That wasn’t what he had expected at all.

“Oh?”

“Yeah… I er… well I have some gifts for some friends, Lou Ellen, Reyna, Cecil, Hazel… and Will obviously.”

“Obviously.” Percy repeated, a large grin on his face.

The relationship between Will and Nico had been a surprise to nearly everyone, apart from most of Will’s friends who had apparently known that Will had harbored a secret crush on the son of Hades since he saw him after what the camp had come to refer to as the Battle of the Labyrinth, despite the fact it wasn’t actually in the Labyrinth. 

Percy was glad Nico had found someone, the boy definitely deserved some happiness after everything he had gone through, and Will was nearly the embodiment of sunshine and happiness, so the relationship worked out well.

Nico had also made friends with Cecil and Lou Ellen which had done well for the boy too. 

Percy liked to visit Camp Half-Blood on the weekends, and one Sunday, to his utter surprise, he had looked out towards Zeus’ fist and he had seen Lou Ellen and Nico leaning against each other, laughing hysterically as Cecil gestured around wildly, telling the two other teens about some crazy shenanigans he had been involved in with Connor and Travis Stoll before Travis had left for college.

“So who do you need to buy for?”

“Kayla and Austin.” Nico informed him.

“Will’s siblings. I didn’t realise you guys were super close.”

Nico fiddled with his ring again before he explained how they had been watching movies together, listening to music and hanging around each other for the past four or so days since Will had gone home for a visit.

“Glad you’re having fun with them.”

Nico smiled, a rare smile Percy never really saw from the boy.

“Yeah, and I know what I went to get them, but I’m not good in shops. Will and Cecil helped me get ones for everyone else, but I still think…”

“Of course I’ll help you. Do you know where you want to try?”

“A music shop I found online for Austin as well as an old book shop I found, and I need a big shop… maybe a grocery shop for Kayla as well as this jewelry store I saw online.”

“Well… I’ll be happy to help. Drink up and then we’ll head off, okay?”

“Thanks Percy.”

“No problem.”

By the end of the day, the shopping had all been done, Nico had returned to camp, saying he didn’t want to miss eating with Kayla and Austin, and Percy was exhausted. His day had been good however, and it was nice seeing Nico happier than Percy had ever really known him, apart from perhaps when they had first met.

PJOHOOTOA.

Christmas morning dawned, six days into Will’s vacation from Camp Half-Blood, and Nico was extremely surprised to find out there were presents at the end of Will’s bed, and they were all addressed to him.

“You okay Nico?” Austin asked through a yawn as he began to grab the presents at the end of his bed.

“I have presents.” He murmured softly.

He had bought presents for his friends, but never had he expected to actually receive some of his own. The last time he must have had presents was before his time in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Technically the statue of Hades from Bianca could have counted, but Nico didn’t consider it to count, especially considering he hadn’t taken it until at least six months later.

“Yeah, of course you do. Grab them and bring them to Kayla’s bed while she’s having a quick shower. Her Dad, her mortal one, sent her a few disposable cameras for photos of us three for him, and we’ll get some copies too.”

Nico had to will himself not to cry.

“Okay.”

“Good.”

Nico and Austin chatted casually, laughing together before they were joined by Kayla who quickly joined the conversation.

“I was thinking what we could do is go round the circle and open one each, what do you think?” Austin suggested.

“Great! That way I can get photos as you open them too. Nico this is your first Christmas with us, do you want to go first?” Kayla asked.

“Uhh, sure what do I do?”

“Here, take this package first, and… oh…” Kayla blushed.

“Wait, who’s Darren Knowles?” Nico asked, confused.

“My Dad, he sent you some gifts too, I know he sends some to Austin and Will every year too. It looks like you have a couple. Do you want to open this first one first though?”

“Sure.”

Kayla quickly grabbed her disposable camera, winding it up as Nico carefully unwrapped the parcel. He heard a few clicks and winds as she took photos, and he found himself staring down at two books, his mouth slightly open as he read the titles.

“What are they?”

“They’re called ‘A Queer History of the United States’ and ‘Making Gay History.”

“My Dad knows you’re dating Will, and I mentioned when I saw him a few months back that you’re from the 1940’s. I think he wanted to help, you don’t have to read them of course, but…” Kayla rabbled before Nico cut her off.

“These… These are amazing. Thank him for me. I’ll write him a note… I…” Nico took a deep breath, staring into Kayla’s eyes, hoping she could read everything he wanted to say, and by her nod he assumed she did.

“Great, Kayla, you next.” Austin said.

Kayla opened up a leather jacket from her Dad, and Austin, deciding to continue on the same strain received some arrows from Darren Knowles.

The group went around for a while, each opening their presents, smiling as they did, and Kayla laughing happily, as did the two boys, as she took photos. She got a few of the three of them together, some of her and Nico, some of her and Austin, and some of the two boys together, and promised she’d give them all a copy, and she’d also make some for Austin’s Mom.

Finally, Kayla pulled out a badly wrapped package.

“That’s from me.” Nico said carefully.

“Thanks Nico, you’ll have to open the one from me next!”

Nico blushed.

Kayla carefully opened the package and smiled at the multiple boxes of milk duds, her favourite treat, before she opened a medium box inside, and gasped as she saw what was inside.

“Nico, it’s beautiful!”

Nico blushed once again.

Inside the box, nestled against dark blue silk was a bow and arrow necklace, glittering in the winter morning light streaming through the windows of the Apollo cabin.

“Woah, that’s so pretty.” Austin commented.

At Kayla’s request, Nico carefully helped her put it on, and she quickly pulled him into a hug once it was on.

“Thanks Nico, I love it.”

Nico smiled.

Austin went next, and he too decided to open Nico’s present for him.

The gift was also badly wrapped, but inside was a new saxophone case, one he had marked on one of the edges with Austin initials, and an old book of saxophone music.

“Where did you find this book?” 

“In a small book store, tucked away on a side street. I spoke to a ghost and he told me he knew where the book had ended up when he died and… yeah.”

Austin didn’t say anything for a few moments as he gently flicked through the book.

“Nico, I love it… this music, it’s beautiful. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Nico smiled and Austin quickly leant over to give him a hug.

“Open the one from me now!” Kayla cried excitedly.

Nico did, and smiled as the soft Stitch toy became visible as well as a tin.

“Open the tin.”

Nico did, and gasped as he saw what was inside.

“Panettone.” He whispered softly.

“Yeah, I made it myself when you went to visit Percy. I tried a few times, and Chiron helped a little and he said it was as good as he had tried when he’d been to Italy so…”

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

The panettone made Nico think briefly of his Mother and Sister and their lives in Italy, but he was still missing most of his memories, despite the smell from the cake wafting over him and making him think of home.

“You’re welcome.”

“We should all have some.” Nico immediately said.

“Let’s open gifts first, plus we have to eat Christmas dinner with everyone else first, so we should save it for this afternoon.” Austin said.

“Yes! Plus I want to watch Polar Express this afternoon so we can have it then, and some hot chocolate too.”

“Great!”

Overall, Nico had received the books and a two soft jumpers, one dark green and one black from Darren Knowles, some homemade cupcakes and a scarf from Austin’s Mom, panettone and the Stitch toy from Kayla, a Ramone’s shirt from Austin, some blue cookies and a leather aviator jacket from Sally, Paul and Percy, some sweets, including Ghirardelli from Cecil, a book called Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone from Lou Ellen, some sweets and a promise to visit from Hazel and Reyna, some baked goods from Naomi Solace, and finally from Will he received a black Camp Half Blood shirt with a skeletal pegasus on the front. It was clearly homemade and Nico loved it.

The rest of the day passed with much laughter, fun and games, and Nico had a feeling he’d never be able to have a better Christmas as his first Christmas he could remember celebrating.

PJOHOOTOA.

Percy smiled as he read the gift tag of a present, wrapped terribly from under the tree in the Blofis/Jackson apartment.

To Percy,

Merry Christmas.

Nico.

He carefully tore open the wrapping paper and smiled as he saw a big box of chocolates, and a sword polisher.

Despite his history with Nico, the younger boy was definitely someone he could now consider a friend.

PJOHOOTOA.

As Will quietly opened the door to the Apollo cabin and carefully placed his bag on the floor, his eyes cast around the room and he smiled at what he saw.

Curled up together on Austin’s bed, Nico while asleep had his head on Kayla’s shoulder while she lay asleep too, her head against the wall, and Austin’s head was resting in Nico’s lap, snoring lightly.

Will’s face broke out into a massive grin, and he quickly grabbed a disposable camera from the table beside his bed, one he recognised as Kayla’s, as her Dad sent her a couple every month or two, desperate for photos of his daughter, even if she couldn’t be with him.

Will wound the camera quietly and took a few photos of the adorable scene.

In sleep, Nico looked happy, peaceful and comfortable, and Will knew his boyfriend must have had a great time.

Will quickly dropped the camera back where he found it and slipped out of the room, leaving the three sleeping demigods in peace, knowing he had all the time in the world to catch up with them later.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and leave kudos if you liked this, it really makes my day.
> 
> The two books I mentioned that Darren Knowles sent Nico are not books I have read, so they might be terrible. Sorry if they are!
> 
> Prompts open in comments or at frogsfordays.tumblr.com
> 
> Happy New Year (pretty much).
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
